Swords and Guns
by Dragon's Sounding
Summary: Kagome is going to Deimon as a boy! The Deimon Devil Bats fear for their lives when they learn that he will be training them along with Hiruma! They're childhood friends too! EHHHHH! (or 'HIEEEE' if you're Sena) Is Hiruma TRYING to kill them! Knowing him, he probably is...But would his friend be any nicer to them? The Deimon Devil Bats sincerely hoped (s)he would... C]crack!fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue this, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha!**

…

…

…

…**What?**

Kagome walked into the school without a care in the world. She ignored all of the stares directed at her with ease. You don't even notice human stares anymore after you've been glared at by 1000+ demons at once.

Well, the humans here had a good reason for staring. A very petite, feminine **boy** was walking into their school while carrying swords. A giant halberd over his shoulder and two katanas at his hip. Who **wouldn't **stare? The mysterious boy walked up to the board with numbers on it before walking away in wide strides while smiling.

_You are probably wondering why Kagome is being mistaken for a boy…well, flashbacks explain things better than I do…_

_Flashback_

"_Fluffy-nii?"_

"_Don't call me that. What do you want?"_

"_Well, being your successor and all…I'm wondering. What will happen when I die? I'm only human afterall…"_

"_Foolish miko. Don't you know of blood bonds?"_

"_That's what demons called sharing blood in the feudal era, right?"_

"_Correct."_

"_So let me get this straight. You want to share your blood with me to make me a demon?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Ok…When do we start?"_

"_Now." _

"_Now? Okay the- WAIT! THAT'S TOO SOON!"_

"_Now."_

"_B-but…! Fine…"_

"_Here, a needle. Be careful with it." Kagome winced when she pricked her finger. Sesshomaru just slit his with a claw. Their fingers touched where the wounds were. Kagome felt a burning sensation spread throughout her body. Her hair grew, straightened, and turned a brilliant shining silver. Her canines lengthened, she grew claws, her ears sharpened, and all of her senses heightened. It was incredible. She felt so…free._

"_Mama? Are you doing a blood bond with fluffy butt?! No fair! I wanted to be first!" Shippo sulked._

"_Hn. Childish." Sesshomaru left the room._

"_Ne, Shippou-chan? Do you want to do a blood bond as well?"_

_Shippou's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Of course I do! Les do it right now!" Without warning, Shippou pricked his finger and raced over to Kagome to form a blood bond. _

_Nothing really changed for Kagome except for a massive rise in youki and speed. She felt so…light. As if she could run around the world several times without stopping. _

"_Mama?" Shippou's voice broke her out of her daze._

"_Yes, Shippou?"_

"_Make sure you stay away from the guys. Kitsune's specialize in seduction, and you're part kitsune now…With enhanced looks from Sesshomaru and my blood bond, that just makes you even more irresistible! Try to stay away from trouble, okay?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Imouto."_

"_Yes fluffy?"_

"_I refuse to let my imouto walk around and get stared at like that. You, Kagome, are going to school as a boy. As long as you do that, I don't care about anything else. You can even bring your banryuu to school." Kagome's eyes shined. Banryuu was a gift from Bankotsu of the Shinchintai! It was stronger than the original too! Heavier, larger, harder, and stronger! It had more skills as well!_

"_Okay! But how do I do that?"_

"_You made a bond with the kit, right?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Have him teach you how to make illusions. You don't have hide the markings, hair color, ears, or fangs. Those are considered normal at the school I'm assigning you to." Kagome nodded._

"_Yessir!"_

"_Good. You have two months until school starts. Until then, Shippou will train you in the kitsune arts while I train you in the dog demon section. I'm pretty sure that Midoriko turned back time for you. Am I right?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Good. Now I have a good reason to put you through the boot camp of hell again." Kagome paled at that._

_ "Fluffy?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "What school am I going to?"_

_ "Deimon High."_

_ "HUH?! WHY?"_

_ "Isn't your childhood friend Hiruma there?"_

_ "Yeah but-"_

_ "I don't see the point of arguing then."_

_ Oh boy, this was going to a long two months…_

**A/N: Tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Challenge!

**A/N: I'm back! Did you like the last chappie?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha!**

…

…

…

"Hey, you over there."

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"I need to know the whereabouts of Youchi Hiruma. Can you help me?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" and with that, the three boys ran away.

'Keeping up to your reputation huh, Hiruma?' Kagome thought. 'Alright, I guess I'll just have to take this to extreme measures after class…'

…

…

…

"A-ah…We have a new transfer student today…Please treat him well" the teacher shakily announced.

"I'm Kagome Taisho. It's nice to meet you." The student bowed and turned towards the teacher who assigned him a seat next to Sena.

'Ha…A transfer student, huh? I wonder if he's normal…Maybe he likes football!' Sena thought. 'But…' He glanced at the male beside him. Pale skin, short silver hair with bangs framing his face, markings on his body (tattoos maybe?), and a petite and fragile frame. Nope, definitely not a linebacker. Weak arms make a bad receiver and quarterback…Kicker and running back, and manager were the only options if he wanted to join football…

**~~~Timeskip~~~**

"OI! FUCKING SHRIMP! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!" Hiruma banged open the door and dragged Sena out with him.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"YA-HA! LET'S FUCKING TRAIN!"

Kagome watched them practice from her desk near the window. Man, was Hiruma a slave driver or what? Then again, he DID have dirt on almost everyone in their area of Japan…

Well, no point in spying them while they trained when your target was already there. Kagome jumped through the window after opening it and into the training field for the football players.

While she was falling, she quickly took out Banryuu from her chain on her pants. Kaede had taught her to shrink and unshrink items in her training. Banryuu grew and made her fall faster. When she landed, she made a giant crater in the middle of the field. She rose like a zombie before launching herself at Hiruma.

To the football players, it looked like someone was out for Hiruma's blood, so they went to defend him. Imagine their surprise when the boy ran past them and tackled Hiruma to the ground. He didn't get up, but stayed on the ground, hugging the devious student.

"Hiru-hiru~ Why didn't you keep in touch with me?" the boy whined.

"Kaggie?! What are you fucking doing here?!"

"I was bored."

"So? What did you expect me to do?"

"I wanna play football!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"You aren't fit for any of the roles."

"Hmph! Well I'll show you! Hmmmmm…AHA! You, yes you! In the green eyeshield! Race me!"

"HIIIEE?!"

"Hiruma! You're going to time us! Okay?!" Damn, did that boy look menacing when he had his halberd out…

"Sure?"

"Yes! Okay, let's go!"


	3. Planning

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with another chappie! This story is either going to be Shin/Kagome, Kakei/Kagome, or Sena/Kagome. It all depends on votes on my poll that I just set up and how I feel…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha!**

…

…

"One…Two…Three! GO, YA-HA!" Hiruma shouted after firing his bazooka. Eyeshield 21, who was actually Sena, burst off at the speed of light, covering the 40 yards in 4.2 seconds. He left a trail of dust behind him and looked back to his opponent, expecting him to be shocked. He nearly fell over when he found that the boy was just smirking where he left him.

"Great as always…Kagome, your turn." Kagome walked to the starting point with her hands in her pockets. Hiruma arched an eyebrow. "One…Two…THREE! GO, YA-HA!" Hiruma fired his bazooka again while Kurita held a timer next to him. They turned to look at Kagome, who wasn't even there. They blinked. What? They turned to the finish line so fast that their necks could've snapped.

There she was. Kagome was standing at the finish line, yawning. How did she get there so fast? "Taisho-san, can you do that again?" Kurita asked kindly. Kagome gave a curt nod before going back to the starting line at a slow walk. "O-okay…One, two, three!" Kurita counted nervously before pressing the button on the timer.

Kagome walked the starting line and walked to the finish line with ease. Well, at least that was what yokai called walking. To humans, it was like a tiny bit slower than light speed. "E-eh?! 4.21?!" Kurita shouted.

Kagome smirked. "So, Hiruma. Can I train your team?"

"Don't see why not, fucking priest." Kagome sighed. Hiruma had gotten the habit of swearing…Great…

"Great! I hope that Banryuu gets to play with Tokijin and Tenseiga! They've been itching for action lately…" Kagome smiled evilly. The team shuddered. Another Hiruma! Just one was terrifying enough, but two?! That was hell! "So, Hiruma. How long do you think that your team will last against me?"

"Do I look like I would fucking know? I haven't seen you for 11 fucking years for fucks sake!" Hiruma snapped back.

"Well, how long do they last against you?"

"They completed a Death March across America from Texas to Los Angeles in 40 days, I think they'd last about 1 or 2 hours against me…" Hiruma replied after thinking for a few moments.

"Good…Death March, huh? How about a marathon instead? Last one gets a penalty game. Time limit…hmm…just stay in front of me while I'm going at my own pace…Jogging, walking, running, sprinting, you get the idea. Hiruma, want to join me in the fine art of wielding weapons against humans for training? I know you do it all the time." Kagome decided.

"You fucking kidding me? I thought you knew better than that, you dumb piece of shit. Of course I'd go!" Hiruma pulled out twin guns and started to fire them randomly.

Kagome smiled at that. "Then it's final. We'll do this tomorrow!" Kagome ran away after that, leaving a large cloud of dust in her wake. Hiruma stared after Kagome with a devilish grin on his face, wondering which guns to bring tomorrow. The team cowered in fear, fearing for their lives.


	4. The 'Marathon':Catch Them!

**A/N: YA-HA! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha!**

-x-x-x-

Today was the day. Kagome smirked as she cast her illusion again. She sighed. Sesshomaru's plan of keeping males away from her was not working. The boys at school were looking at her with hearts in their eyes even though she was supposed to be a boy…She had no idea that she could cause so many boys to become gay…Her seducing abilities were only a** bit** out of her control, after all.

She clipped Banryuu, Tenseiga, and Tokijin to her chain on her pants after shrinking them. Tokijin, Tensiega, and Banryuu to scare off guys who wanted to molest her…And revive them if needed…

With Kagome's miko abilities and Tenseiga's healing and reviving abilities, Tenseiga had become more powerful. It could revive many people at once, revive them endless amount of times, heal people by striking them, restore vitality/energy/morale, and send people straight to hell/heaven with a way back if she decided to be nice and visit the two realms. It also let her cast impenetrable barriers that she could walk on, they were even more powerful than Naraku's.

Needless to say, Tenseiga was absolutely fantastic. It was one of the things that let her survive her fandom without death involved.

Kagome walked to school after she finished preparing for the marathon that was planned for today for the whole school. Kagome and Hiruma had 'convinced' the principle the old-fashioned way, with guns, swords, and blackmail. Kagome was smiling while holding Banryuu over her shoulder and creating menacing aura around herself. Hiruma had his 'Devil's Notebook' out while cackling evilly and shooting his guns. Needless to say, they made a very convincing duo.

Kagome pulled out her copy of the 'Devil's Notebook'. Hiruma had given her two, one full and one empty, as a welcome back gift after finding out how good she was at gathering information. They decided to have a meeting every weekend to share any new blackmail they had found on people with each other.

She skimmed over it to find a lot of interesting things…

Just as Kagome reached the school, she was ambushed by a crowd of fanboys and girls. GACK! She pulled out Banryuu and charged down the path to the school. The ambush continued and Kagome plowed through them like there was no tomorrow.

"KEKEKEKEKE! FUCKING GOOD MORNING EH? ALL OF YOUR FUCKING CLASSES TODAY ARE FUCKING CANCLED BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO RUN A FUCKING MARATHON! THE LAST TO FINISH GETS A PENALTY GAME! GOT THAT, YOU FUCKING PIPSQUEAKS?!" and with that, Hiruma's voice was drowned out by all the anguished screams that echoed throughout the school. "GOOD! THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING WANTED TO HEAR YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT! THIS IS LIKE THAT ONE TIME WITH EYESHIELD 21! THIS TIME YOU HAVE TO CATCH KAGOME TAISHO AND EYESHIELD AS WELL! KEKEKEKEKE! IF YOU DON'T CATCH THEM BY THE END OF THE DAY…" Hiruma let the threat hang. Almost immediately, a stampede of students ran to find her.

Kagome snorted. Illusions, remember? She decided to play around a bit before going seriously. She sighed as she thought of a suitable revenge for Hiruma. She really didn't want to run from all those people…Maybe she'll walk. Yeah, that seems like a good idea!

Kagome started speed walking in her demon form, which wasn't very different from her human one, the markings were darker, her hair brighter, aura darker, body faster and stronger, canines longer and sharper, and ears more sensitive.

She out walked everyone so far…Motorcycle engines started up behind her as some Zokugaku students started chasing her. Hiruma's slaves? She sensed a strong human aura behind her that was familiar to Sena's. Eyeshield 21, huh? She'd knock him off by calling him Sena, his true identity. Their auras and body structure were too alike to not be the same person.

"Yo, Sena-san! How're you doing?"

"Hiee?!"

Yes! Plan successful!

"You're Sena, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So why are you hiding behind a mask?" not like she was one to talk…

"Well…Hiruma-san didn't want me to be stolen from him by the other clubs…" Sena explained as Kagome slowed to a slow-demon-walk so that Sena could keep up with her. They must've looked weird, a widely known football player and a boy with silver hair leaving dust behind them, their legs moving in a blur. Eyeshield 21 was running while moving his arms quickly in rhythm with his feet, a faint pink dusting his cheeks for reasons unknown. The other boy's legs were also moving in a blur, his hands were in his pockets and he was smiling as he WALKED with Eyeshield, his amber eyes twinkling with excitement.

Yes, the two made a strange picture indeed.

_It seemed as if no one could catch the pair as they ran all over the city. They were quite formidable when they used their heads, leading unsuspecting chasers into walls. They laughed and ran together until the sun set, both becoming fast friends._

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review please!**

**As for the pairings, please go vote on my poll for your preferred pairing. If you have any pairing ideas for this that aren't on the poll, review or PM me the one that you want!**


	5. Training

**A/N: Should I even leave the poll up? None of you seem to be voting…I'll just close it and make this Sena/Kagome or something…Should I even continue this story? None of you are reviewing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshied 21 or Inuyasha!**

"Hiruma…!" Kagome began in a threatening tone. "I thought that I was the one chasing, not being chased!"

"Fucking nun, did you forget that I never keep my promises?"

"Yeah…Like that one time that you said you'd play with me after you finished a level. When I came back, you had already finished the game." Kagome stated as she rolled her eyes.

"You got that fucking right." Hiruma replied as he fired his guns randomly.

The team stared once again in disbelief. Someone was fighting with Hiruma and not getting killed! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! He was the only person besides Mamori who managed to do that! Kagome stopped yelling a Hiruma after she noticed Sena in his football uniform and the rest standing there, staring openly.

After checking that there was Mamori around, she walked up to Sena and started to talk to him, completely disregarding the angry Hiruma behind her.

"Hey, Sena, mind telling me how you got so fast? Not many mortals can run that fast, y'know." Kagome stated as she smiled.

"HAA?!"

"HAAA?!"

"HAAAA?!" The Ha-Ha Brothers stood there in a pose that just reeked of the message 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Monta was happy to find another person who found out that Eyeshield 21 was actually Sena almost immediately.

"I had gopher duties since I was in elementary school…" Sena trailed off dejectedly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Who would bully such a nice person like Sena? It made no sense! "Sena," Kagome called for Sena's attention, which he happily gave. "Tell me their names. I'll extract revenge for you." Kagome declared.

"A-ah! T-th-that's not necessary, Taisho-san!" Sena was waving his hands in front of his face to display his unease.

"If you say so…But just so you know, you can always count on me to beat up people who bully you!" Kagome announced as she gave Sena 'thumbs-up'.

"S-sure…" Sena said as he blushed a bit.

"Alright! Let's fucking train!" Kagome yelled. "Ha-ha bro's, Komusubi, and Kurita; you will stay here and practice with these. Monta, you practice catching with Hiruma. Sena and Ishimaru, go run some laps, I'll be there to 'help' you. Taki…" Taki looked at Kagome expectantly. "Go do whatever." He drooped before walking away and returning to his usual, flamboyant self.

Kagome ran off to help the two running backs with their training. "Alright! Let's start!" Kagome unclipped Banryuu from her chain and made it grow back to it's original size. The two boys' eyes widened comically at the sight of a petite, seemingly fragile, boy holding up a giant halberd about twice his size with little to no effort. Then they started fearing for their lives when he lifted it to a charging position and started jogging towards them. They trusted their natural instincts that told them to run.

The halberd wielding demon behind them shouted something and purple energy waves started racing towards them. They broke into a sprint and tried to desperately to run away from the purple waves that practically screamed danger. They eventually died out, and when Ishimaru and Sena looked back, they immediately wished that they didn't. There were large craters in the ground where the energy waves had gone through.

Hiruma was dangerous, but Kagome was WORSE!

She cackled in the background. This was just way too FUN! She'd have to remember to thank the old dog later for signing her up to this school…She shrunk Banryuu and took out Tenseiga. She couldn't risk injuring people on her second day at school, after all…Would the energy whips be more effective?...Nah.

-x-x-x-

Hiruma went to his locker in the football club's locker room to change clothes after practice and choose a different gun to use for the rest of the day. When he opened the locker, he was devastated to find that all of his guns were gone, even the bazooka and flamethrower!

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiruma let out an anguished wail at the loss of his guns. Kagome, who was at least a few miles away, heard him with her demon hearing and snickered. Did she go too hard on him?...Nah, he deserved it.

**A/N: I'm taking my poll down and I might discontinue this story. One things for sure, if I continue this, the pairing is going to be Sena/Kagome or Kakei/Kagome.**


End file.
